


Thank You For This Life, & Making My Danno So Happy:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Helping/Assisting, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nice Outside/Nice Night, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sandcastle/Sandcastles, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace was so happy with her life in Hawaii, She knew that it was important to her dad to see her happy, But he knew that she was, & she saw that he was too, She stopped Steve one day, What does she say to him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Thank You For This Life, & Making My Danno So Happy:

*Summary: Grace was so happy with her life in Hawaii, She knew that it was important to her dad to see her happy, But he knew that she was, & she saw that he was too, She stopped Steve one day, What does she say to him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

"It's such a nice night to eat outside, so I was thinking, We can eat out on the lanai", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as he was getting some of the food, & bringing it to the set table, His daughter, Grace Williams said, "We will be right there, Danno, There is something that I want to talk to Uncle Steve about, Okay ?", The Blond nodded, & said, "Okay, I will be waiting for you", he said, as he looked between his daughter, & lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

"Is there something wrong, Grace ?", The Five-O Commander said, as he had a concerned look on his face, when they were alone, She shook her head, & said, "I just wanted to thank you for this life, & for making my Danno so happy, Ever since he moved here, He really wasn't happy, So I was glad that he met you, & the others, so he wouldn't be alone, It was the best thing ever that happened to him, & to me". Steve said with choked emotion, as a response to it.

 

"I **_am_** the lucky one, You  & Danno were the best things that ever happened to me, & to enter my life, when I least expected it, You are welcome for it, But, Just know that you made me happy too, & so does Danno, I would do anything for you, Gracie, Anything, Please remember that, Okay ?", She nodded, & hugged him, "I love you, Uncle Steve, Remember that too, Okay ?", He nodded, & said, "I will, Thank you, Sweetheart", & they brought the rest of the food out, so they can have a nice family dinner together.

 

Afterwards, Grace went to build a sandcastle, & when she was out of hearing range, Danny asked, "Is everything okay ?", Steve said reassuring him with a smile, "Yeah, Gracie just wanted to express how happy I made her, & you", The Blond smiled, & said, "You have made us happy, Steve, Happier than we ever been", The Former Seal said with a bigger smile, "You, & that little girl make me happier too, I love you, Danno", he said, as he kissed him. Danny broke the kiss, & said, "I love you too", & gave him a sweet kiss back, & they focused their attention on Gracie, & the fun that she is having with her sandcastle.

 

The End.


End file.
